What is love?
by ninalyta
Summary: UA,humains. Nouvelle maison, nouvelle école, nouveaux amis, Yuuki arrive dans un endroit où elle doit tout recommencer, mais elle a la chance de rencontrer Kaname et ses amis. Cependant, au fil des années, l'amitié ne suffit plus, elle veut aimer.


**Titre**: What is love ?  
**Auteur**: Naylita (ninamanga)  
**Rating**: K

**Genre** : UA, Romance, Friendship, un peu d'OOC (en fait beaucoup dans les premiers chapitres).  
**Warning**: absolument aucun ^.^ (et il y en aura pas non plus dans les prochains chapitres).  
**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages sont à Mayu Shinjo, je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Author's Notes **: les relations entre certains personnages ont changées (Kaname n'est pas le frère de Yuuki), Yuuki n'est pas nulle en classe (au contraire)…

**Author's note 2** : bon c'est ma première fic alors soyez pas trop méchants svp. R&R

_"blablabla" : _c'est lorsque les personnages parlent

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Premier jour**

(POV Yuuki)

_"Maman, je veux pas y aller."_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la rentrée. Je rentre en CP. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se déroulerait comme ça… Sans personne avec qui parler, personne avec qui jouer, toute seule dans cette nouvelle école. L'académie Cross. En général, on y rentre en maternelle et on toute notre scolarité, jusqu'à l'université. Elle est très célèbre a dit papa, mais moi elle ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça.

_"Allons Yuuki, on en a déjà parler toutes les deux. Tu ne peux pas aller à ton ancienne école, c'est trop loin d'ici et tu es encore trop petite pour prendre tous les matins pour y aller."_

_"Mais…"_

_"Ca suffit Yuuki. Arrête de faire l'enfant gâtée."_

Pour la naissance de mon petit frère, Ristuki, on avait dû déménager dans une maison plus grande pour qu'il puisse avoir sa propre chambre, à côté de celle de mes parents lorsqu'il sera né. Bien sur, j'étais très contente qu'il arrive mais à cause du déménagement, j'avais du me séparer de ma meilleure amie, Aya-chan. Et maintenant je suis toute seule dans cette immense école à devoir essayer de me faire des amis alors qu'ils viennent déjà tous de la même maternelle et que les groupes sont déjà formés… Quelle poisse ! Et le pire du pire c'est que mon nom n'est sur aucune liste ! Oh non, peut-être que maman a oublié de m'inscrire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Même si je n'aime pas cette école, il faut bien que j'aille en classe !

_"Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. On va aller voir le directeur toutes les deux et comme ça on saura dans quelle classe tu es, d'accord ?"_

J'acquiesçais doucement mais avec encore beaucoup d'angoisse.

*TOC TOC*

_"Entrez."_

_"Bonjour, nous avons un petit problème. En fait ma fille, Yuuki, n'est inscrite nulle part sur les listes."_

_"Ah oui, c'est un problème, effectivement, plaisanta-t-il. Quel est son nom je vais vérifier sur l'ordinateur."_

_"Kuran Yuuki."_

_"Eh bien nous avons effectivement une Yuuki Kuran inscrite dans notre école mais en classe de CE1."_

_"Ah bon ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ?"_

_"Nous avons reçu une recommandation de son ancienne école nous faisant savoir qu'elle était suffisamment douée pour ne pas avoir à aller en classe préparatoire. Apparemment, elle sait déjà lire et écrire, ce serait donc une perte de temps."_

_"Et bien pourquoi pas. Pourriez-vous me dire dans quelle classe elle est dans ce cas ?"_

_"Bien sur. Yuuki Kuran en CE1 A3."_

_"Pardon ? A ? Il y a aussi un B j'imagine alors ?"_

_"Oui. C'est une vieille école qui était autrefois séparée en une école de files et une de garçons mais aujourd'hui elle est mixte alors nous avons changé l'appellation des classes. Mais venez donc, je vais vous conduire à la classe de votre enfant."_

On se dirige donc vers mon futur enfer. Oh la la, mais comment je vais pouvoir me faire des amis avec un caractère aussi timide que le mien et dans une classe de grands en plus. Pff, de toute façon, ma meilleure amie est et restera toujours Aya-chan! Na !

_"Bonjour Madame Arfi (1). Voici une nouvelle élève qui s'était un peu perdue en cours de route", _dit le directeur.

Décidemment, c'est un rigolo celui-là. Il est jamais sérieux une minute ou quoi ?

_"Bien sur ! Entre, tiens assis-toi donc à côté d'Aido-kun."_

_"Oui sensei."_

Bon j'avoue qu'elle était gentille et qu'elle n'allait surement pas me croquer, mais ca me faisait peur quand même !

_"Alors les enfants, comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Bien j'espère ? je vais vous faire passer des feuilles et chacun va écrire ce qu'il a fait d'accord ? Essayez au moins de faire 5 lignes."_

Allons bon, ça commence bien… j'ai rien fait ces vacances parce qu'on pouvait aller nulle part avec mon frère qui risquait d'arriver à tout moment alors qu'on aurait pu finalement vu qu'il n'est même pas encore né. Oh la la mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire ? Bon allez, je me lance quand même, advienne celui qui le pourra comme il dit papa.

« Cet été, on est pas parti en vacances parsque mon petit frère devait venir et qu'on devait attendre au cas où il arrive. Et aussi je suis allée au parque et on a fait un pique-nique avec maman et papa… »

Comment je vais arriver à faire entre 5 et 10 lignes ?

*DRIIIIIIIIIIING*

Pfiouuu ! Sauvée par le gong ! Enfin la récré ! Je décide de sortir dehors mais finalement je le regrette, ils ont tous en groupe et moi je suis toute seule. Je décide finalement de rentrer sous le préau quand un détail attire mon attention. Le petit garçon là-bas, il doit avoir mon âge. Je suis sûre de l'avoir vu tout à l'heure quand je cherchais dans quelle classe j'étais, il courait vers une salle. Il a des cheveux noirs, comme les miens et il a l'air très gentil. Il joue avec deux autres garçons, surement ses amis. L'un d'eux est grand avec des cheveux blonds. Il a un sourire qui va d'une oreille à l'autre, et au fond il est un peu comme le directeur, il a l'air un peu idiot lui aussi, mais gentil quand même. Et l'autre est aussi mignon, il a des cheveux gris mais lui il a l'air carrément boudeur. S'il veut pas jouer avec ses amis, qu'il me donne sa place et prenne la mienne ! Le garçon aux cheveux noir continue de lui parler en faisant de grands signes et finalement monsieur J-ai-des-amis-mais-je-suis-quand-même-grincheux daigne enfin rigoler. Apparemment il n'est pas toujours grognon.

*DRIIIIIIIIING*

Oh zut, c'est déjà la fin de la récré. Je les regarde partir. J'aimerais bien devenir amie avec eux…

Je me dirige, morose, vers ma propre classe. C'est décidé, je vais demander à aller au CP !

_"Yuuki-chan ! Tu peux venir une seconde je dois te parler."_

_"Oui, sensei ?"_

_"Prends tes affaires avec toi…"_

Oh non ! Est-ce qu'ils allaient me virer ? J'ai rien fait de mal non ? Si ? Mais quoi ? Surement mon ancienne école qui leur a dit quelque chose... oh non!

_"… ta maman a demandé que tu ailles en CP."_

Merci mon dieu, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru un instant que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Ah non finalement c'est merci maman !

_"Elle pense que c'est mieux pour toi d'être avec des enfants de ton âge pour que tu puisses t'acclimater plus facilement."_

Oh joie ! Oh bonheur ! Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris.

En sortant de la salle, je vois le directeur, il a changé de coiffure maintenant ses cheveux sont attachés en deux couettes et il a un sourire niais sur le visage. On dirait vraiment un abruti !

_"YUU-KIII-CHAAAN ! Kawaii ! Tu es trop mignonne !"_

_"Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"_

_"C'est moi qui suis chargé de t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe puisque les autres maitresses doivent s'occuper de leur classe."_

_"Vous êtes vraiment directeur ?_ demandais-je avec un air sceptique. Il avait vraiment du temps à perdre.

_"Oui, bien sur ! Je suis Kaien Cross, le directeur et fondateur de l'académie."_

_"Ben elle doit pas être aussi exceptionnelle qu'on le dit si le directeur a le temps de s'amuser comme il le fait avec une élève de primaire"_

_"Ouch ! Yuuki-chan, c'est dur ce que tu dis là… je travaille très dur pour que tout le monde s'entende bien à l'académie. Enfin, nous sommes arrivés. J'ai déjà prévue ta nouvelle maitresse de ton arrivée."_

*TOC TOC*

Ah nan ! Je suis pas encore prête ! Ahhh ! Bon tant pis en avant.

_"Les enfants, dit la maitresse, voici une nouvelle élève. Elle s'appelle Yuuki. Kuran Yuuki."_

A suivre…

* * *

Spéciale dédicace a mon ancienne maitresse ^^

Dédicace à mes amis que j'adore et à qui j'emprunte certains traits de leur caractère, qui sont très semblables à ceux de VK. Honte à moi de les connaitre depuis nos 6 ans et de n'avoir pas remarqué plus tôt…

Pour BlackDD : tu sauras enfin ce que tu veux savoir… plus tard, dans un autre chapitre (mais enfin tu le sais que je suis sadique)

Ah et au fait, bonne année à tous et meilleurs vœux ! Que cette nouvelle année soit encore plus remplie de fic que l'année qui s'est écoulée !

Résolutions pour 2011 : lire enfin toutes les fics que j'ai mis en favoris et qui attendent d'être lues


End file.
